To assess efficacy of monthly mep IGIV therapy in reducing frequency of acute pulmonary exacerbations in patients with cystic fibrosis, mild to moderate pulmonary disease and mucoid p. Aeruginosa colonization, to assess effect of therapy on rate of decline of fev1, to assess safety of therapy and to obtain a population-based assessment of IGIV pharmacokinetics during chronic therapy.